I Shouldn't Love You(But I Do)
by Tayuya-Uzamaki
Summary: Naruto's life after the war was great...If he had people to spend it with. And watch how a certain purple hair girl worms his way into his heart.


**A/N**

 **OK this is a one shot for Naruto and Anko so I hope you enjoy~~~~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and slammed his beer bottle at the table he was at. "Waiter another!" He said and the waiter shook his head a bit "This is your last one Naruto-san you have been here for a while now." The site said as he walked over and dropped a sake bottle on the table and walked away

Naruto said a small thank you a took a big gulp of his drink and put his head in the table and started thinking over things

The Fourth Great Shinobi War just ended with the defeat of Madara and Obito Uchiha. He and Sasuke ended up killing Madara while Naruto got a lucky shot in at Obito and killed him. Therefor ending the war.

Naruto was hailed as a hero of the Elemental Nations. But all his friends and some villagers have been ignoring him. The last friend he talked to was Sasuke and even he didn't know why he was getting ignored. Sasuke since coming back as attracted the female attention and hailed as the last Uchiha again and the number one bachelor.

Ever since then the Konoha 12 haven't talked to Naruto since the only comfort he had was Tsunade, Kurama, and Sasuke. He was surprised when Sasuke actually helped didn't shun him out like before.

None the less Naruto was starting to fall into a depression. Naruto sighed again until her heard a voice "What are doing here gaki?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anko was in her favorite bar hoping to forget what happened between her and her ex boyfriend Genma and asked got a bottle of sake and took a sip. Giving a sigh of content as the warm liquid went down her throat. She looked around the bar and saw the orange wearing gaki she saw during the chunin exams

She raised an eyebrow and wondered why he was in here. She would have never thought of him as a drinker. She walked over to him "What are you doing her gaki?"

Naruto looked up and saw the crazy snake lady from the second portion of the chunin exams and raised an eyebrow and looked at her "Is there something you need Anko-san?" He asked and Anko sat down in at the table and leaned in it "Well I never seen you here before and you don't look much like a drinker?"

She asked and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow and scoffed "Why do you care?" He made with a growl and Anko just glared at him "Hey I'm asking I'm you enacted to talk about got. It's easier to get it off your chest." She said and Naruto had the decency to look a little embarrassed

He took another sip of his drink and looked at her "I'm just...depressed that I basically have no one in my life. I have Baa-Chan and she's a lot of help. And Sasuke has actually been the best friend I've always wanted. Just everyone else in my life just left me." He said sadly and took another gulp of his drink

Anko looked at him in shock she never saw him look so sad. She always thought he was happy but this isn't the case. She took a sip and nodded kinda relating to him "I guess I understand ever since Orochimaru left me and gave me this seal my life has been horrible. The only friend I had was Kurenai and now she hasn't talked to me in as while." She said sadly but masked it up to look happy "But it's fine! I just get some man meat and I'm good!" She said with a smirk and a Leer too Naruto

Naruto looked at her and sighed he saw the pain in her eyes and the loneliness and her mask he gave her a soft smile "You don't have to mask yourself with me Anko-san I could see it." He said and her eyes opened wide and stared at Naruto in shock.

"W-what" she stuttered out and Naruto gave a dry chuckle "You forgot Anko-san that my childhood wasn't a good one so I could see it in your eyes." He said and he dropped his mask making her gasp. There eyes were the same, the pain, and loneliness was there in both of them.

Naruto put up his mask and stood up and places money on the table and grabbed the rest of his bottle and chugged it "I'm going to go I'll see you later Anko-san" He said with a small smile towards her and walked out of the bar.

Anko just nodded dumbly and watched him walk out deep in thought she never thought he was in pain. And all his friends ignored him? She growled at that and finished her drink and also went home. On the old side age forgot about Genma.

A week had passed since they met and Naruto and Anko have met up everyday that week at the same bar since then. They made small talk and eventually the conversations got deep. Anko told her she dated and broke up with him for him trying to get in her pants and in the relationship only for sex. She also said she confesses she was a virgin and only made people believe she wasn't to keep her image up.

Naruto nodded and said it's fine and they kept talking and getting closer and closer. They were getting so close that they were excited to meet each other again. When Naruto met Sasuke at the training grounds after he left Anko. Sasuke kept teasing him about how he was in love. Naruto just glared and said he wasn't. But Sasuke wouldn't here it.

After Naruto went to his home and went in bed and thought about what Sasuke said. Was he in love with Anko? I mean sure she was beautiful amazing personality fun to be around, and amazing body nice luscious lips that he could just kiss all da-

Naruto jumped out of bed with his eyes wide. He shouldn't be thinking of Anko like that. Was he really in love with her? He didn't know so he decided to sleep on it. He didn't want to ruin their new friendship.

Unknown to him but Anko was having similar thoughts.

Another week had passed and Naruto finally admitted to himself that he felt on love with Anko. Only problem was she got back together she got back together with Genma. Naruto asked why and she said she enacted to give him a chance. She asked him how he felt and he have her a fake smile and told her to go for it. Anko nodded bit wondered why his smile was fake. But never questioned it

Naruto was at the bar again and Anko came running in and found Naruto and gave said she needed to talk. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "Is something wrong Anko?" He asked with concern and she nodded "Can we talk in private? Can we go to my apartment?" She asked and Naruto nodded and payed for his drink and they left you her apartment.

When they entered Anko's apartment they sat on the couch and Naruto waited patiently for Anko to talk and saw she she wants saying anything "Anko is something wrong?" He said moving closer to her and she looked up with a small gleam on her eyes and saw she was close to crying.

"Remember when I said I gave Genma another chance?" She said and Naruto nodded a bit forced but nodded anyway

"Well we went out again but it never felt the same as it did before. I didn't feel connected. And all he easy trying to do was get on my pants again." She said Naruto looked at her with concern "And when I was at his apartment he tried to force me to have sex with him." She said and Naruto's KI raised to High levels and was cursing Genma and he saw Anko about to cry and pulled her into a hug. Anko stiffened a bit but remembered that it was Naruto and let herself relax and leaned into the hug.

Naruto wanted to tell her that he was here for her. That he loved her with all his being. He heard her whisper and his eyes went wide "A-anko what?"

"I'll never find anyone." She said quietly she said she knew she loved Naruto that's why she wanted to get Genma back. She couldn't love Naruto he was a hero and she was the snake bitch. But she never expected Genma to do anything like he did earlier.

Naruto pulled her back and looked at her in the eyes "No! Anko there's someone for you you just have to find him." He yelled at her and wanted to tell her so bad how he felt.

Anko shook her head and looked away from him "There is no one for me." She said and Naruto grabbed her and made her look into his eyes "Anko there is someone for you." He said and Anko looked at him and Naruto took a deep breath "Anko I love you with all my heart please don't think no one loves you I will be here for you I'll be your shoulder to cry on! When you said you were getting back with Genma my heart broke but If it made you happy then I would live with it."

Anko looked at Naruto shocked she countdnt belive it. Naruto loved her. She knew she loved him but knew it was wrong she was so much older and he was only so young. She was 27 and he was 17. But her heart when he said I Live you exploded and started beating faster and faster and a blush came to her face.

"Naruto. But we can't I'm so much older you have a while life ahead of you."

Naruto looked at her "I don't care Anko I know I'm in love with you and I will be here for you for ever." He said and he reached behind her head and undid he hair tie making her hair fall down freeing her hair and making it fall down to her mid shoulders and some bangs to fall in her face Naruto poked at her an gave a small smile "I've always wondered what you looked like with your hair down. And imagine my surprise when your even more beautiful." He said lovingly making her blush and look at the blonde and Naruto leaned and kissed her.

Anko went wide eyed at first but after a while slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. They pulled apart and Naruto looked at her "I know I shouldn't Love you, but I do Anko-chan." He said and Anko looked at him "I love you Naruto-kun" she said and they kissed again.

This kiss was more rough and there bodies started to hear up from this new sensation. There gand started roaming each others bodies until they finally pulled apart and Naruto picked her up and led her yo the bedroom and put her on the bed and kissed her neck making her give off a soft moan "Anko. If you ant me to stop please tell me to. I don't eat you to force anything on you." He said and Anko put her hands being his head pushing him against her "No I want this Naruto-Kun. I want you." She said and Naruto nodded and took off her brown trench coat while Anko took off his black jacket.

Naruto ribbed apart her fishnet roping leaving her only in her bra and pants and slowly took off her bra and started nibbling of her breasts.

Anko gave off a soft moan and started tracing off his abs with her fingers making his grown in response. Naruto went lower and lower until Anko was only in her panties and he slowly took them off leaving her totally exposed got him to see.

He went between her legs and looked at Anko asking if he can continue and he saw her nod and he gave her woman hood a nice long lick making her moan out loud.

He started locking around her pussy making her squirm a bit and moan Naruto's name at this new sensation. When Naruto's tongue entered her she lost it and came right then. He licked up her juices and went up and kissed Anko and she happily returned. They pulled apart and Anko pushed him and box making him fall on his but and she got between his legs and took off his pants leaving him only on his boxers. "Naruto-kun it's my turn now." She said lustfully and removed his boxers freeing his 8' man hood.

She took her and and wrapped it around his member making him give a grown. Anko satisfied by his response started pumping faster and faster and Naruto gave off a soft moan "Ahh Anko-chan." He said as he felt Anko's soft lips encircle his manhood and she started to suck him off.

She started sucking faster and faster until She felt Naruto's member twitched in her mouth and she felt it shoot cum in her mouth and. She swallowed all of it and with a _pop_ she took his member out of her mouth and looked at the panting Naruto.

Anko stood up and Naruto grabbed her and put her on the bed and lined up his meet with her entrance "Anko please stop me. If we start I won't be able to stop." He said worried and Anko gave him a smile "It's ok Naruto I want you to take me. I want you to take my virginity." She aid truthfully and Naruto nodded and slowly pushed himself into her getting a moan from them both.

It's a good thing Anko broke her hymen training or this would have hurt a lot more. After Naruto was fully into her Naruto waited so she could get used to his size until Anko looked at him "Ok start moving." Shew said and he nodded and started to thrust into her.

"Ahhh Naruto-Kun" she moaned out loving the sensation Naruto was giving her and Naruto hearing her moan only caused him to thrust faster. "Naruto harder faster! F-fuck me f-faster Naruto!" She yelled and Naruto obeyed and started moving faster.

"F-fuck Anko your s-so tight." Naruto growled out and bent over and started to nibble on Anko's war making Anko moan "Ahhh Naruto." She moaned and started to meet Naruto's thrusts until they both started to reach there end "A-anko I'm g-going to cum." He said and Anko nodded "C-cum in m-me N-naruto. I'm s-so close." She said and seconds later they came together.

"ANKO-CHAN"

"NARUTO-KUN"

They yelled together and Naruto collapsed on yo her panting and he looked at Anko and saw be panting as well and brought his face up and have her a passionate kiss wich she returned

"I love you Anko-chan"

"And I love you Naruto-kun"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N Boom it is done**

 **I hope you liked the story I had fun writing it. So I hope you enjoyed it~~~~~•**

 **Peace out~~**


End file.
